diffrent
by DEPO LDH
Summary: ada yang tersembunyi. hal yang saling bertolak belakang, kisah seorang yang diburu dan orang yang memburu. Krisho...terindpirasi dr komik Rose and bullet.


DIFFRENT

Pairing : Krisho

Genre :romance, supranatural

Length : oneshoot

N.B : kisah ini terinspirasi dari Komik dengan judul ROSE AND BULLET

DEPO LDH

"_cepatlah bangkit...cepatlah!"_

"_siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?"_

"andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" namja mungil itu berteriak kencang sekali ketika mimpi yang dirasanya bukan lagi mimpi indah, tidurnya benar-benar tak nyaman kali ini. Saat deru nafasnya mulai sedikit beraturan, ia melihat ke arah jam yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya kini benar-benar membulat sempurna ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 dan setengah jam lagi ia akan terlambat kesekolah bila tak cepat-cepat bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

Langkah kaki itu terlihat tergesa-gesa, sedangkan matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang sedang di pakainya.

CKIIIIIIT

Suara gesekan antar ban dan aspal akibat rem yang ditarik secara mendadak, membuat namja yang tadinya tergesa-gesa itu reflek berhenti ketika merasa langkahnya ada yang menghalangi.

"ya Kim Jongmyeon tidak biasanya kau baru berangkat jam segini" namja yang memanggil namja Kim Jongmyeon tadi sedang asyik berpose sok keren di atas motornya

"jangan menghalangi jalanku Kris, aku hampir saja terlambat" Kim Jongmyeon atau Suho kini memutar langkahnya untuk menghindari motor yang bertengger menghalangi jalan ke sekolah.

"yaaa...yaaa...aku tahu daftar hadirmu yang sempurnya itu lebih penting. Makanya aku menawarimu tumpangan, lagipula masih ada satu tempat lagi tersisa untukmu" Suho sekarang benar-benar terlihat imut. Matanya yang menatap bergantian ke arah Jok motor dan jam tanganya, lalu bibir bawah yang mengerucut kedepan. Membuat Kris ingin segera menarik si mungil itu ke atas jok motornya.

"baiklah. Anggap ini sebagai hutang, karena lain kali aku akan membalas hutangku ini" Kris hanya menahan senyum karena mendengar penuturan Suho yang memiliki gengsi tinggi.

"dasar payah!" gumaman Kris masih sempat di dengar oleh Suho, maka dari itu si mungil tersebut semakin cemberut di atas sepeda motornya.

.

.

.

Untung saja mereka berdua sampai di sekolah tepat waktu sehingga daftar kehadiran Suho benar-benar tak tercemari. Teriakan heboh teman-temannya mulai memenuhi kelas ketika Shod an Kris masuk ke dalam kelas secara bersamaaan.

"ughhh...kau beruntung sekali karena bertetangga dengan namja setampan Kris" Suho yang mendengarnya dari tempat duduk hanya mendengus kesal dan menaruh tas warna hitam miliknya dengan kasar.

"apa itu bisa disebut beruntung. Bertetangga dengan lelaki genit seperti dia?"

"lihatlah...Kris terlihat paling tampan jika dibandingkan dengan anak basket lainya" Suho yang tadinya berada di bangku, kini sudah berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menatap keluar dengan pandangan bingung.

"eh...bukankah tadi dia masih di kelas Lu? Sejak kapan dia sudah berada disana?" Suho masih bingun melihat Kris yang sedang asyik bermain dengan tim basket lainya. Padahal Kris bukanlah anggota tim basket, ia hanya sering ikut bermain.

"sudahlah itu tak penting. Kau pasti senang karena tadi di bonceng oleh Kris" ucapan namja yang memiliki nama lengkap Luhan membuat wajah Suho memerah

"mwooo...kau beruntung sekali. Kau pasti senang Kim Jongmyeooon" namja lain yang bertubuh tak kalah mungil dari Suho dan Luhan tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan sambil mata mereka tak lepas memandangi Kris yang sedang asyik bermain. Tiba-tiba Kris menatap ketiga namja munggil yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya, lalu ia memberikan Kiss bye sebanyak tiga kali sebagai hadiah karena sudah menonton aksinya.

"mana mau aku dengan namja genit sok keren itu" mendengar keluhan Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun malah terkikik hebat.

...

Suho tinggal di sebuah apartement yang cukup nyaman sendirian, kedua orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri. Kalian pasti salah mengira bahwa bekerja di luar negeri maksudnya memiliki perusahaan besar hampir di seluruh dunia, bukan. Sebenarnya ia berasal dari kalangan orang biasa yang harus ditinggal kedua orang tuanya bekerja di negeri orang, jika Suho ikut dengan mereka itu akan menambah biaya hidup yang lebih mahal dari pada di Korea. Tak ada kesengajaan saat apartemenya bersebelahan dengan apartemen milik Kris, namja ini memang kaya, tapi ia malas pulang ke rumah yang besar karena selalu tak ada orang jika ia pulang.

Ketika Suho hampir membuka pintu rumahnya, terdengar teriakan-teriakan para yeoja dari depan apartemen Kris. Karena tertarik akhirnya ia mendekati yeoja yeoja tersebut. Saat melihat salah satu di antara mereka memotret-motret apartemen milik Kris, Suho segera berteriak.

"ya...apa yang kalian lakukan di depan rumah orang?"

"ciih...memangnya kau siapa melarang-larang kami? Kami kan hanya mengambil foto dan mengirimkanya pada fans Kris" Suho terlihat geram dan segera mencekal pergelangan tangan yeoja yang sedang memegang handphone.

"heeei...dia kan yang tadi pagi berangkat dengan Kris. Sombang sekali dia" sahut yeoja lainya tak suka melihat Suho ikut campur

Suho semakin geram, tiba-tiba angin berhembus sedikit kencang dan seketika itu juga mata Suho berubah menjadi merah, Tatapanya benar-benar dingin. Lengan yeoja yang dicengkram oleh Suho berubah sedikit membiru, melihat hal tersebut yeoja lainya segera mencekram tangan Suho hendak melepaskan peganganya. Namun naas, tangan Suho malah berdarah karena yeoja tadi menggunakan kukunya untuk mencengkram. Suho memandang dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat orang mati beku, lalu...

"lepaskan!" Kris datang di saat yang tepat sebelum banyak darah mengalir dari lengan putih Kim Jongmyeon. Pandangan mata Suho kembali seperti biasa saat mendengar suara berat milik Kris "cepat pergi dari sini!" suara Kris yang cukup menggelegar membuat yaoja-yeoja itu segera berlari ketakutan.

"heii...tanganmu berdarah. cepat kita obati!" Kris menarik paksa tangan Suho agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartement

"aku belum pernah masuk kesini" ucap Suho saat Kris sibuk dengan luka di tangan namja mungil tersebut

"dari dulu mana pernah kau mau main kesini Kim Jongmyeon" Kris memukul pelan kepala Suho, membuat si pendek itu meringis dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Saat hendak kembali ke apartemenya sendiri, Suho teringat bahwa ada barang yang harus di belinya di minimarket terdekat. Kris ingin mengatranya, tapi namja bermarga Kim itu menolak dan segera berlari keluar.

Perjalanan dari minimarket ke apartemenya terlihat sangat lengang karena hari mulai malam, hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berpatroli di sekililing kompleks perumahan. Setelah melihat mobil patrol lewat, tiba-tiba nafas Suho tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada yang menghimpitnya. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh terkapar dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, kedua tanganya berada didada mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang ada.

SRRRRRIIING

Lagi-lagi mata Suho berubah warna menjadi merah, namun yang membuat hal tersebut lebih janggal adalah ketika namja itu berdiri dengan tegap dan memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan awas. Bukankah tadi ia seperti kesakitan? Mengapa sekarang ia bisa berdiri seperti tak terjadi apa-apa?

TIIIN...TIIIIIN...

Mobil patroli polisi berhenti tepat di hadapan Suho, sebenarnya hal yang membuat mobil polisi itu berhenti adalah keberadaan Suho yang menghalangi jalan. Salah satu dari polisi tadi keluar karena Suho tak kunjung menyingkir. Gerakanya tak terlihat, yang terjadi kini Suho sudah mencengkram leher salah satu dari mereka dan menghisap daranya. Saat polisi yang lain melihat nasib temanya kurang beruntung, ia ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri menyelamatkan nyawa, namun naas Suho bergerak lebih cepat dan kini leher polisi yang hendak kabur tadi sudah di hisap hingga meninggalkan bekas berupa gigitan.

Suho berjalan dengan sempoyongan saat selesai menghisap darah mereka, pandanganya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

...

Suara burung di luar sana membangunkannya dari tidur yang benar-benar tak nyaman. Namja bermarga Kim itu benar-benar bingung bagaimana bisa ia sampai ke kamar apartemenya, terakhir kali yang ia ingat hanya cahaya yang mulai redup dan tiba-tiba gelap.

Tanganya yang putih ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang terasa amat pening, geraskanya melambat seiring dengan rasa pusing yang dialami namja tersebut. Niat hati ingin segera berangkat ke sekolah agar tak terlambat namun daya tahan tubuhnya tak memungkinkan.

Dengan langkah lambat akhirnya Suho berjalan menuju ke sekolah, ia sempat meminum obat sakit kepala tapi matanya mendadak agak mengantuk, mungkin efek dari obat tadi. meskipun Suho berhasil sampai di sekolah dengan selamat, tapi langkahnya digerakkan menuju ruang kesehatan bukan ke kelas. Tadi ia sempat berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mengizinkanya bila ada songsaenim masuk, biarlah absensinya tak sempurna yang terpenting adalah keadaanya membaik.

"hei...apa kau tahu berita pagi ini? Ada dua polsi diserang tadi malam, kondisinya kristis dan memprihatinkan"Suho tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang yeoja yang berpaasan denganya ketika ingin ke ruang kesehatan. Namja bermarga Kim itu berhenti melangkah, telinga dan pikiranya secara reflek ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut cerita dua Yeoja ini.

"memangnya dia diserang siapa? Perampok?" Tanya yeoja lainya tak kalah antusias dengan Suho

"tak ada yang tahu siapa penyerangnya. Kata pihak kepolisian mereka digigit dibagian leher, apa itu ulah vampire?atau drakula?"

"hahahaha...kau kebanyakan nonton film. Mana ada vampire di jaman seperti ini?" salah satu diantara dua yeoja tadi tertawa karena mendengar penuturan temanya yang tak masuk akal "sudahlah mungkin itu hanya berita bohong, untuk menaikkan ratting stasiun televisi"

Tiba-tiba saja Suho menelan ludahnya kasar, ada perasaan yang benar-benar mengganjal saat mendengar kata-kata Vampir.

...

Seharian ini Suho hanya tidur di ruang kesehatan hingga pelajaran berakhir. Ia benar-benar kaget saat bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Kris sedang duduk disamping ranjang yang ia pakai. Namja berperawakan tinggi tersebut dengan santai memainkan games yang ada di handphonenya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Suho sambil menyibak selimut yang tadi ia pakai

"main games...ckkk game over" setelah mengucapkan Game over, Kris memasukkan handphonenya dan memandang Suho sambil bersidekap.

"a-apa yang kau lihat? Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" wajah Suho yang memerah dipalingkan agar bagaimanacaranya Kris tak bisa mendeteksi penyebab warna merah itu. Dengan tenang Kris mengangkat tanganya dan menaruhnya diatas dahi Suho

"kau tak demam" Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menilai apa Suho cukup sehat untuk diajaknya pergi "jadi mari kita pergi ke festival kembang api" tanpa persetujuan dari namja pendek itu, Kris sudah menariknya agar bangkit dari ranjang dan membawanya ke tempat parkir.

.

.

.

"wuuuuuuaaah...ini ramai sekali"teriakan Suho membuat Kris tertawa. Namja yang terlalu serius dalam menghadapi hari-harinya di sekolah bisa menampakkan wajah kekanakan seperti sekarang. Suho berlari-lari kesana kemari saat matanya melihat makanan.

"yaaa...Kim Jongmyeon jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh" Kris memperingatkan Suho

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, ini terlalu menyenangkan" teriak Suho saat berdiri di depan stan menembak. Kris ikut mendekat ke arah stan tadi dan memberikan uang pada si penjaga "ehh...apa yang kau lakukan?" tatapan aneh dihadiahkan oleh Suho saat melihat Kris mengambil sebuah senapan dan mengarahkanya pada 3 sasaran di ujung sana "yaaa...jangan mempermalukan dirimu send-"

TAAAK...TAAAK.,...TAKKKK

Tiga kali kesempatan yang diberikan si penjual tidak sia-sia saat Kris berhasil menembak ketiga target yang diincarnya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya menganga kemudian ia bertepuk tangan heboh seperti anak kecil.

"waah..namja itu siapa? Hebat dan keren" bisik-bisik para yeoja membuat Suho cemberut

"yaaa...Kris lihat! Kalung berbandul segi enam itu keren sekali" sebenarnya Suho ingin mengembalikan perhatian Kris dari yeoja-yeoja genit yang mengerubungi namja jangkung tersebut, tapi Kris sudah terlanjur tertawa-tawa dengan mereka. Suho yang melihatnya berubah kesal dan pergi dari stan menembak.

"pabbo...dia yang megajakku kesini, tapi dia yang mengabikanku" Suho berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan dan duduk dibawah pohon sambil menatap kelangit, menunggu detik-detik kembang api bertebaran. "waaaah...indah" ia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat kilauan cahaya berwarna-warni yang menghiasi langit.

SREEEEEET

"bukankah ini lebih indah?" Kris memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul segi enam ke leher Suho. Yap, itu adalah kalung yang diinginkan Suho saat di stan menembak tadi, ia tak menyangka bahwa Kris memperhatikan ucapanya.

"K-Kris" namja mungil itu tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat lengan kekar milik Kris melingkar di perutnya

"biarkan begini sebentar saja" Suho mengangguk pelan, dan kembali menatap ke atas. Samar-samar bibir tipis itu mengukir sebuah senyum bahagia.

...

BRAAAAAK

Perpaduan suara saat sebuah tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu menyentuh tanah. Ia namja bernama Kim Jongmyeon, sedang dikeroyok oleh beberapa yeoja yang dilihatnya tempo hari ketika di depan apartement milik Kris. Mereka ingin memebalas dendam pada Suho karena waktu itu sudah mempermalukanya di hadapan Kris.

"lakukan apapun yang kalian suka! Yang penting dia menderita" setelah memberikan perintah, yeoja tadi menyenderkan tubhnya ke tembok dan menyaksikan hiburan gratis.

Beberapa namja yang sudah membuat Suho babak belur, kini terlihat semakin beringas dan mulai menarik jas yang dipakai oleh namja mungil tersebut. Karena tarikan yang terlampau kuat, akhirnya jas dan dua kancing kemeja Suho sudah terlepas. Namja-namja perusuh tadi tersenyum semakin senang saat melihat Suho yang semakin tidak berdaya. Ketika salah satu diantara namja tersebut hendak menarik lengan Suho, tiba-tiba mata Suho berubah menjadi merah menyala.

AAARGHHHH

Teriak seorang namja ketika kuku dan taring Suho sudah menempel di leher namja yang hendak menariknya barusan.

"kyaaaa...siapa sebenarnya kau?" yeoja-yeoja yang menyuruh mengeroyok Suho sudah berteriak histris kemudian berlari entah kemana. Saat Suho hendak mengejar mereka tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi tembakan.

DOOOOOOOR

Tubuh mungil itu sudah ambruk ke tanah dengan darah mengucur dari bagian belakang kemeja putihnya. Kesadaran Suho tiba-tiba menurun, namun ia masih bisa melihat siapa namja yang menembakkan pistol ke arahnya.

"K-Kriiis" Gumam Suho sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya

DOOOOOR

Lagi-lagi bunyi tembakan tadi terdengar, dan kini sudah menembus bagian depan tubuh Suho.

"akhirnya kau bangkit juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu" Kris berdiri dengan gagahnya, sembari membawa pistol ditangan kanan. Pakainya seperti seorang pemburu Vampir bukan seragam sekolah seperti yang biasa ia kenakan. Beberapa orang namja yang berpakaian mirip dengan Kris mulai berdatangan. Yang membuat mereka tercengan adalah kondisi Suho yang masih mampu berdiri meskipun dua peluru telah bersarang di tubuhnya.

Gerombolan namja yang membawa pistol tadi mulai mendekati Suho dan menyeretnya agar berjalan mengikuti mereka. Namun Suho memberontak hingga sesuatu telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia tak sempat memperhatikan benda apa itu, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa melarikan diri dari orang-orang asing yang hendak menyerangnya.

Manik mata milik Suho yang tadinya berwarna Merah, kini mulai meredup dan kembali seperti biasa saat menatap Kris. Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan dan sedetik kemudian Suho sudah berlari dengan kencang, bahkan ia bisa melompati pagar pembatas halaman belakang sekolah. Mata yang tadinya sempat kembali ke warna normal, kini sudah berubah menjadi merah. Hal tersebut yang membuatnya mampu memanjat tembok serta berlari kencang meskipun kondisinya terluka parah.

...

Ketiga namja yang berpakaian tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, kini sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu. Merencanakan penangkapan seorang vampire yang akhirnya bangkit setelah ditunggu sekian lama. Kalian pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa namja yang menjadi pimpinan mereka adalah Kris, Kris yang suka menggoda Suho dan menjahili namja mungil tersebut terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan tatapan sinis yang dimilikinya.

"aku akan mencarinya ke gedung kosong dekat taman Kota" salah satu anak buah Kris yang bernama Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih diam di ruangan.

"aku harap kali ini kita berhasil menangkapnya. Agar tujuanmu bisa tercapai" namja bernama Chanyeol tadi menepuk bahu Kris kemudan berlalu begitu saja

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua anak buahnya, Kris sendiri melangkah keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju tempat terakhir ia menembak Suho. Entah ia mendapatkan keyakinan dari mana bahwa Suho pasti akan kembali kesana.

Sekarang Suho terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu diantara semak-semak dengna baju kotor dan bercak darah yang menempel, tapi anehnya tak ada bekas luka sedikitpun di tubuh putih mulus milik Kim Jongmyeon. Saat dirasa tanganya memegang sesuatu yang familiar ia segera mengangkatnya tinggi dan membawanya menuju cahaya rembulan. Suho tersenum senang saat memperhatikan kalung dengan bandul segi enam yang ia miliki sudah ketemu. Namun tak lama senyum manisnya pudar ketika seseorang mencekal pergelangan tanganya dengan erat, membuat Suho kesakitan.

"Kr-Kris"

"jadi kau kembali kesini hanya karena barang bodoh ini?" Suho menatap Kris tajam, tak terima bahwa benda berharganya disebut sebagai sesuatu yang bodoh "itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri Kim Jongmyeon"

PLAAAAK

"jangan seenaknya menghina milikku yang paling berharga" sudah tak ada tatapan lembut dari mata yang biasanya memancarkan tawa dan kebahagian, hanya ada rasa sakit dan kecewa saat orang yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya memperlakukan dirinya sekejam ini.

"sebaiknya kau ikut denganku! dan jangan melawan!" Kris menarik kalung yang tadinya ada di tangan Suho, dan ia menarik namja bermarga Kim tersebut kesebuah gudang tak terpakai.

Kedua tangan Suho diikat disebuah tiang, Kris tak mau usahanya sia-sia ketika namja yang sudah ditunggunya kabur begitu saja. Suho diletakkan diruangan terpisah dengan satu ranjang. Namja mungil tersebut terus saja menangis mendapati nasibnya yang terlalu baik. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia benar-benar merindukan appa dan eommanya yang berada jauh disana, mungkin setelah ini mereka tak bisa bertemu lagi. Itu yang ada di pikiran Suho.

CEKLEEEK

Suara pintu di buka, kemudian ditutup dari dalam. Suho memandang namja yang masuk kedalam ruang tahananya dengan penuh amarah dan kecewa.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini Kris?"

"kau Tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini?" Kris mendekat ke arah Suho, membuat posisi mereka saling berdekatan. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini, Suho bisa melihat tatapan marah yang terpancar dari manik hitam kelam milik Kris. "kau adalah keturunan dari vampire yang telah membunuh Kakek dan nenekku, dua orang yang amat aku sayangi melebihi orang tuaku" Kris memandang Suho dengan mata menyala dan sebuah kilauan bening sedikit terpancar dari mata yang bukan milik Suho "leluhurmu membunuh mereka, dan aku sudah berjanji akan membalaskan dendam pada mereka yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembunuh nenek dan kakekku"

"bunuh aku Kris!" ucap Suho mantap sambil tersenyum menatap Kris "aku rela kau membunuhku demi membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang kau kasihi" Suho mengambil salah satu jemari Kris dan menaruhnya di pipi, nama itu tersenyum lembut sambil menutup matanya "lagi pula, orang yang kucintai saat ini, ternyata tidak pernah mencintaiku. Eomma dan appaku yang berada jauh disana membuatku kesepian, tapi karena ada namja bodoh yang sering menggangguku, apalagi apartemen kita bersebelahan, membuatku sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiranya" Suho membuka mata dan menatap Kris dengan lembut, sedangkan tatapan seorang Kris Wu sudah tidak setajam seperti saat ia marah tadi.

"gommawo Kris Wu. Dan tolong berikan kalung yang tadi kau ambil! Itu adalah benda terakhir yang diberikan oleh orang yang kucintai" tanpa sadar Kris menyerahkan kalung yang diambil dari sakunya, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan Suho. Setelah menerima kalung yang amat berharga dengan sebuha bandul segi enam, Suho langsung memakainya dileher

"sekarang kau bisa membunuhku Kris"

GREEEB

"pabbbbbo..." Kris mendekap tubuh mungil Suho sambil mengatainya pabbo. Suho sendiri begitu tercekat hingga tak mampu melakukan pergerakan apapun, yang ia rsakan saat ini adalah bahunya basah dan suara isakan seseorang "pabbo...pabbbo" Kris mengeratkan pelukanya sambil terus mengucapkan kata pabbo.

"Kr-Kris...apa yang kau lakukan?"

"karena aku terobsesi dengan menunggu kemunculan pembunuh kakek dan nenekku, akhirnya tanpa sengaja aku selalu memperhatikanmu. kau yang sebenarnya diam-diam tapi cerewet, kau yang hanya mempunyai teman Luhan dan Baekhyun, kau yang sering menangis saat merindukan appa dan eommamu, dank au yang sering diam-diam memperhatikanku ketika aku sedang melakukan sesuatu" Kris mati-matian menjaga agar tangisnya tak kembali pecah

"saranghae Kim Jongmyeon" Kris melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap pilu ke arah Suho

"Kris...apa itu benar" Suho benar-benar tak mempercayai hal ini, ia hanya mampu menatap Kris sambil membawa jemarinya menelusuri wajah tampan namja bermarga Wu itu.

"saranghae...saranghae Kim Jongmyeon"

"na-nado Saranghae Kris...hiks..hiks..."

BRAAAAAK

Pintu dibuka kasar dari luar, dan disana ada Chanyeol dan Sehuun yang menatap bingung kea rah dua namja yang sedang menatap satu sama lain.

"Kris...ada apa ini?"

"aku akan melepaskanya" ucap Kris lemah sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus namja yang dicintainya

"tapi kita sudah menunggu sekian lama untuk menangkapnya" kini Sehuun angkat bicara, karena merasa penantianya selam ini sia-sia

"jika kalian tak terima maka aku akan pergi bersamanya, pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang mengenal aku dan Suho" Suho memandang takjub ke arah Kris yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan Chanyeol dan Sehuun.

"terserahlah Kris jika itu keputusanmu, karena memang yang berhubungan dengan semua ini hanya kau, kami Cuma membantu" kini tinggal Sehuun yang menatap Chanyeol aneh karena membiarkan seorang vampire lepas begitu saja

"arghhhhh...baiklah terserah kalian" Sehuun pergi dan di susul Chanyeol dibelakngnya

...

2 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja imut tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena silau matahari yang menembus cela-cela gorden. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum saat mendapati sebuh lengan tengah melingkar diperutnya. Suho, namja yang sedang tersenyum tadi kini mulai membalikkan badan sehingga menghadap namja jangkung yang masih tertidur tapi masih memluknya erat.

"Krsi..bangun! ini sudah pagi" Suho mencba membangunkan Kris dengan suara lembutnya, tapi Kris tak memberikan reaksi apapun.

CUUUP

Suho mengecup bibir Kris kilat, dan akhirnya sebuah seringai terukir dibibir namja yang masih menutup matanya itu.

"kenapa kau menciumku cepat sekali, harusnya ada servis lebih!" Kris membuka matanya dan tersenyum memandang Suho yang tengah menahan malu

"servis apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Kris Wu" Suho ingin bangkit dari tempat yang ia tiduri dengan Kris, namun namja jangkung itu menahan lenganya

"apa kau tidak ingin berterimakasih karena aku memberikanmu darah sebagai asupan gizi? Padahal aku sampai lemas-lemas begini" Kris ikut duduk dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Suho, tak lupa kedua tanganya juga melingkar indah di perut namja yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya itu.

"gommawo Kris, karena selalu memberikan hal yang penting agar aku bisa bertahan hidup"

"sama-sama Wu Jongmyeon" Kris mengusakkan wajahnya di leher Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum dan ikut mengeratkan genggaman Kris di perutnya.

OKEEEE..ini akhirnya selesai.

Fiiiiuh...lagi menggila dengan abang Kris dan abang Suho jadi lagi seneng bikin ff KRISHO. Terimakasih karena masih mau baca FF yang saya buat, jika saya tidak bisa membalas koment kalian saya ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya tidak bisa sebebas dulu dalam menjalani hidup #ceiilah dia kira dia tahanan?

Tapi tenang saja, saya selalu baca review kalian kok, Cuma g bisa balesnya saya takut dianggap sombong dan g ramah, padahal saya sendiri sedang sibuk2nya dengan tugas akhir dan


End file.
